The Warehouse
by Traw
Summary: It began as a Five 0 raid and ended in a desperate race against time to save the life of one of their own.


Watching the three men, whom Five 0 team had kept under close surveillance for several days, enter the old warehouse, Danny Williams sighed in frustration as Steve suddenly opened his door and began to sprint towards the building, his gun drawn. Pressing his radio mic's button as he quickly opened his own door, Danny tried to catch up to his rush straight in and don't wait for back-up, oh wait, that's right, he was the back-up, partner, as he softly ordered, "Okay, everyone move in and be careful. Please remember these guys are dangerous, they have nothing to lose."

Reaching the door, Steve turned as Danny joined him before he silently indicated for Danny to go left while he went right when they entered before he turned and raised his foot, kicking the door open and entered yelling "Five 0".

Rushing into the dimly lit building with his gun drawn, ready to use if needed, Danny turned and headed left as Steve turned and headed right. It took just a few seconds for his eyes to adjust to the dark interior as he heard Kono's and Chin's shouts as they entered the rear of the building. The surprised shouts of the four men they were after and the sounds of running footsteps echoed throughout the building as he carefully moved forward, searching for any movement. Suddenly, he heard a loud clanging noise reverberate around the large empty room and Matterson's soft angry curse close by. Spinning around towards the direction of the stairs that lead up to the second floor, he saw the dark shape of a man running up them.

"Hold it, Matterson!" he yelled as he quickly headed across towards the rotten wooden stairs, praying that he would not break an ankle as he ran across the broken and crumbling cement floor or impale himself on the rusty jagged spikes of broken rebar sticking up out of the floor. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he looked up and saw the hulk of a man hesitate at the top. "Give up Matterson, you have nowhere to go." He called up to Matterson, loudly groaning in frustration as the man turned and disappeared.

"Danny!"

"Over here!" Danny called over his shoulder as he edged his way up the rickety stairs, one hand holding the railing as the stairs swayed while his other hand firmly held his gun. He turned as he reached the landing on the second floor and quickly looked around, spotting Matterson standing near the edge of a large dark hole where the floor had long given away.

Carefully taking a step forward with his gun trained on his suspect, Danny ordered. "Come on Matterson, give it up, you have nowhere else to run."

Glancing back at the hole behind him, the big man sighed loudly, his shoulders sagging as he slowly raised his hands in surrender and nodded in defeat.

"Okay, now turn around slowly and put your hands behind your back," Danny instructed Matterson as he heard Steve's footsteps stop close behind him.

Matterson sighed loudly again and slowly turned around, placing his hands behind him as he stared at the hole in front of him.

Confident Steve had him covered, Danny walked gingerly across the soft, unstable floor to where Matterson was waiting to be handcuffed. He quickly used one hand to pat the large man down before he re-holstered his gun and reached behind his back for his handcuffs.

Reaching for the larger man's arm, Danny was surprised as Matterson suddenly spun around and roughly grab his arm. He suddenly felt himself flying weightlessly through the air as he heard Matterson yell that he wasn't going back to jail. The odd momentary sensation of flying ended suddenly his body slam painfully onto the roughly broken cement below, his breath rushing out of him with a loud whoosh before his head hit the ground. He thought he heard the sound the muffled sound of a gunshot and Steve yell his name from somewhere above him as the warehouse around him slowly faded away.

Aiming his gun at the downed man he had just shot, Steve cautiously moved across the decaying floor to where Matterson was now next to the edge of the hole, lying staring sightlessly up at the ceiling. Leaning down, he distractedly felt for the pulse as he stared at the black hole where he had just seen Danny disappear into after being bodily thrown by Matterson. Finding no pulse, he rose and quickly turned, moving closer to the jagged edge of the floor, still unable to believe what he had just witnessed as he found himself staring down at Chin who was kneeling over Danny's unmoving body. "Chin?"

Gently palpating the side of Danny's neck, Chin released a breath that he had not even realized he was holding as he felt a weak throb beneath his fingertips. Looking up at McGarrett's anxious face above him, he nodded and answered softly, "He's alive."

Swallowing hard, Steve nodded and turned, hurrying back down the stairs, dodging around two HPD officers who were glancing over their shoulders at their downed Five 0 colleague as they lead the two other fugitives out of the warehouse in handcuffs. Carefully running across to where Danny was lying motionless on the broken concrete floor, Steve dropped to his knees next to Chin as he stared at the slowly growing puddle of red blood spreading out from beneath Danny's body as he heard Kono's soft footsteps stop close behind him.

"Steve…" Chin stared at a strange, bloodstained bulge beneath the front of Danny's shirt. Frowning, he carefully undid the top buttons of Danny's shirt and lifted it away. He heard Steve gasp as he found himself staring at a two-inch piece of rusty and bloodied rebar that was sticking out of the front of Danny's chest as Danny groaned and slowly opened his eyes.


End file.
